


Yunzeo, The First Firelord

by chalahandra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embers Inspired, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Song Cycle, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoshi created the Fire Lords. This has been widely regarded as a very bad idea by pretty much everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yunzeo, The First Firelord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214375) by Vathara. 



Yunzeo, the first Fire Lord, she of bright fire and powerful spirit.   
When Kyoshi walked with water and wind and storm,  
Demanding that all dragon-blooded sacrifice their honour,   
'Twas pale-eyed Yunzeo who stood and said  
"Who are you to command us as one?"

Avatar Kyoshi, she of all elements and agelessly wise,  
Frowning, looked upon the unbowing Yunzeo.  
As the storm raged, waves crashing and wind howling,  
World's Spirit said: "All other element cleave as one,"  
She said "Why does Fire continue to fracture?"

Clever Yunzeo did realise then, that Kyoshi, born to Earth,  
Could never reconcile how Fire flourished apart,  
A hundred flames controlled by distance,  
Together would burn so bright as to burn the world.  
"O Kyoshi," She did say, "Dragons hunt better apart, than together."

This answer did anger Kyoshi, used to Earth and Air and Water,  
Who moved as one; even windriders did sing a chorus of unity.  
Tired was the Avatar of hearing the small people  
Wail at the red-sailed ships seizing their crops,  
Their children, left with only ash for homes.

"They must learn to work as one!" Thundered She,  
Killer of the Conquering Chin, Sunderer of Land.   
And Yunzeo did tremble before Her terrible wrath,  
Struck dumb, only able to listen, as Kyoshi said:  
"You shall lead them! You, Yunzeo, are responsible for all of Fire."

Kyoshi did reach for the spirits, commanding them:  
"Heed me, O dragon-kin, O fire-born! To Yunzeo shall you  
Be bound, for this is my desire, and you shall listen!"  
The spirits shrieked their opposition, but were  
Quelled by Kyoshi's will and half-drowned, subsided.

They then did pledge their allegiance, in chains,  
And Yunzeo did faint then, as fire's honour   
Did focus like a spearpoint within her heart.  
And the Avatar was satisfied, as her children looked on  
In fear, they listened as Kyoshi said:

"All of Fire shall listen to Yunzeo, your  
New Lord of Fire. Her every word shall be obeyed,  
Her Will shall be fulfilled, and the spirits shall  
Turn on you if she is disobeyed." Her purpose  
Satisfied, Kyoshi did depart, on wave and wind.

When Yunzeo, Lord of Fire, did awake,  
She did find her domain devastated by water,  
And when her subjects did ask for answers,  
Clever Yunzeo did find that she had none  
That could ever satisfy their questions.

Thus began the Phoenix Throne, so named for  
The way that Yunzeo did draw her people  
Up from the drenched ashes of their  
Ruined homes, wrought from Kyoshi's wrath  
And did truly unify them under the Fire Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Kyoshi creating the spiritual position of Fire Lord. The idea for this is absolutely all Vathara's fault - her fic Embers is my favourite ATLA fic and it's probably one of my fave aus for any fandom, ever.
> 
> Also I'm a massive sucker for mythologising history and songcycles in general. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
